


Двойники

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: За чужие ошибки молодости иногда приходится расплачиваться вовсе не тем, кто их совершал.





	Двойники

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фике не всегеи. Честное слово. Просто у всех случаются ошибки молодости)

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Хибари и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
\- Десятый! А нет... - Гокудера запинается. - Нет какого-нибудь другого способа, Десятый?  
\- Нет, - отвечает вместо Цуны Занзас, смеряя их тяжелым взглядом.  
Цуна вздыхает и смотрит на Гокудеру с тоской.  
\- Ну, раз нет, то мы согласны! Мы все сделаем, можете не волноваться!  
\- Я не намерен ничего делать, - говорит Хибари уже от двери и сжимает крепче тонфы.  
\- Что значит — не намерен? - взвивается Гокудера. - Это важный вопрос для Вонголы! Ты обязан...  
\- Тебе я ничем не обязан, травоядное, - отвечает Хибари и начинает медленно надвигаться на него. Цуна нервно сглатывает. - И вообще никому не должен.  
\- Идиот! Вонгола!  
\- Забью до смерти.  
\- Чертов идиот!  
Цуна уже было кидается, чтобы разнять их, но замирает под шквалом оглушительного хохота, летящего ему в спину. Он оборачивается и смотрит укоризненно на смеющихся Занзаса и Сквало.  
\- Помогли бы хоть, - бурчит он под нос и садится обратно в кресло, устало растирая виски.  
\- Похожи, да? - не обращая на него внимания, хмыкает Сквало с кривой ухмылкой.  
\- Будем надеяться, что этот старый пердун тоже так решит, - отвечает ему Занзас и потягивается в своем кресле. Стоящий за его спиной Сквало улыбается еще шире и кладет ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Вы точно нам все рассказали? - немного нервно уточняет Гокудера.  
\- Куда уж подробнее, - скалится Сквало. - Старику Пирензо сейчас шестьдесят девять, восемь последних лет он провел овощем на койке после ранения, но неделю назад пришел в себя и ужасно жаждет увидеть сопляков, которых поддержал в попытке захватить Вонголу и избавиться от его старого приятеля. А старый приятель совсем не дурак, поэтому для начала хочет попросить его перевести все активы своей Семьи на счета Вонголы, а потом уже поговорить по душам. Если старик узнает, что план провалился, то не расстанется с деньгами даже если его поджарить на адском пламени. Поэтому мы разыграем маленький спектакль ради экономии времени.  
\- Не проще будет нанять актеров? - без энтузиазма уточняет Гокудера, но Занзас игнорирует его вопрос.  
\- У вас есть сутки, чтобы стать нами, отбросы. Докажите мне, что такой никчемный мусор, как вы, все же чего-то стоит для Вонголы.  
\- Иллюзионисты... - начинает было Гокудера, но Сквало только машет раздраженно рукой.  
\- Старая свинья потребовала перевести его в особую палату, там не действуют иллюзии. Пламя тоже, поэтому можете не трястись — он не потребует продемонстрировать ему пару фокусов с огнем. Черт, было бы у нас больше времени, актеров удалось бы подыскать...  
\- Этот говнюк почует, что в тех нет ни капли пламени, даже если стены палаты его глушат. Поэтому нужны вы. Разговор окончен.  
\- Почему вы связались с ним? - неожиданно раздается голос Хибари.  
\- Ошибки молодости, - усмехается Занзас и вдруг притягивает к себе Сквало, дергая его за волосы. Целует быстро и глубоко, не обращая внимания на возмущенный вопль, потом выпускает из кулака пряди и смотрит на Хранителей с усмешкой. - Как такие, например. Вот теперь мы точно рассказали вам все.  
Хибари выходит из комнаты под его хохот, а Гокудера только и может, что хватать распахнутым ртом воздух.

***  
\- Значит, вам все-таки удалось, - старческий голос скрипит, то и дело обрываясь кашлем.  
Гокудера нервно дергает углом рта и откидывает со лба непривычно короткую челку, кося взглядом в зеркало на стене. Смотреть на себя... странно. Вроде с ним и не сделали ничего особенного, но немного другая стрижка и затянутая в черную перчатку ладонь заставляют брови сами собой хмуриться сильнее, а рот — растягиваться в злом оскале. Старик замечает его взгляд и коротко хмыкает.  
\- Хорош, хорош, нечего пялиться на свое отражение.  
\- Да ты... - вспыхивает Гокудера и, опомнившись, вопит: - Вро-о-о-ой!  
\- Заткнись, - цедит сквозь зубы Хибари, и Гокудера невольно переводит взгляд на него. Бог знает, как Цуне удалось уговорить его выбрить виски и нанести автозагар. Гокудера сжимает кулаки. Что этот чокнутый мог потребовать от Десятого взамен? Личный зоопарк? Пост мэра Намимори?  
\- Неважно выглядишь, Занзас, - кашляет старик, не заботясь о том, чтобы прикрыть рот рукой. Гокудере становится противно. - Похудел.  
\- Не твое дело, - отрезает Хибари, и Гокудера начинает беситься — опять этот идиот забыл добавить «мусор» или «отброс».  
\- Чертов босс, - рычит он, вспоминая привычную манеру Сквало, и осекается под пристальным взглядом. Он даже на линзы согласился. С ума сойти. - Чертов босс слишком много сил потратил на то, чтобы все уладить, когда ты чуть не отбросил коньки, - находится он и переводит взгляд на дона Пирензо. - Поэтому быстрее включай свой усохший мозг и вспоминай, как обещал нас финансировать в случае удачи.  
\- Ты теперь зовешь его боссом, - качает головой старик, разглядывая их внимательно. - Что ж, удача действительно была на вашей стороне. Сколько времени, говоришь, я тут пролежал?  
\- Месяц, - нехотя отвечает Гокудера, радуясь тому, что старик еще слишком слаб, чтобы доползти до зеркала. Над ним, конечно, поколдовали лучшие специалисты, пока он был в отключке после первого пробуждения неделю назад, но все равно, восемь лет не могли пройти даром. Хотя им повезло: Гокудера видел его прежнее фото, и дон Пирензо как был морщинистым мерзким стариком с хищным взглядом, так им и остался.  
\- Мне нехорошо... Перед глазами все плывет немного...  
\- Ранение было серьезное, - нетерпеливо поясняет Гокудера и скалится. - Врой, ты долго еще намерен трепать языком?  
Идиот Хибари никак не помогает ему, а Десятый там, наверное, беспокоится.  
\- Мусор, - Гокудера едва сдерживает радость: ну наконец-то этот придурок сообразил. - Ты слишком много говоришь. Перейдем к делу, - обращается Хибари к дону Пирензо.  
Странно, но его голос стал как будто ниже. Или он у него всегда был такой? Гокудера смотрит на то, как Хибари презрительно кривит губы, и неожиданно для себя понимает, что загар тому идет. Он краснеет от этой мысли и отворачивается поспешно.  
\- Он просто нервничает, - коротко смеется старик. - А я не могу не воспользоваться возможностью подразнить его немного.  
\- Какого черта?! - стискивает кулаки Гокудера, и внутри у него все обрывается, когда сильная узкая ладонь с шершавыми мозолями от тонф ложится ему на шею, поглаживая слегка.  
\- Я сверну тебе ее, если не заткнешься, - говорит Хибари, и Гокудера сдавленно кивает, проклиная себя самого за внезапную слабость. Он просто слишком хорошо вжился в роль. Он же самый старательный из всех Хранителей, он сделает для Десятого все, вот и... Вот и попал. Интересно, Занзас когда-нибудь целовал Сквало у этого типа на глазах?  
Гокудера понимает, что мысли у него несутся чересчур быстро и совершенно не в том направлении, в котором нужно.  
\- И твою я тоже сверну, - Хибари отпускает его и низко наклоняется к дону Пирензо. - Если ты не подпишешь эти документы.  
Тот смотрит на него пристально и так долго, что сердце пропускает несколько ударов. Он кусает губы, чтобы не заорать от напряжения, и тут старик медленно, чертовски медленно кивает и машет вялой ладонью в сторону бумаг, которые сжимает во вспотевшей ладони Гокудеры. Он срывается с места и кладет листы прямо на больничное одеяло, не веря своим глазам, когда на бумагах появляется на удивление четкая подпись.  
\- Ты изменился за этот месяц, - тихо говорит дон Пирензо и умиротворенно закрывает глаза. - Мне нравится, что власть сделала тебя строже и спокойней.  
\- Идем, - бросает Хибари, направляясь к двери. - Мусор, - бросает он с усмешкой, и Гокудера быстро кидается вслед за ним.  
Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Хибари прижимает его к стене всем телом и целует — долго и глубоко, так горячо, что внутри все плавится, а сердце срывается вниз раскаленной лавиной.  
\- Какого... - хрипит он, задыхаясь, когда Хибари наконец отстраняется от него.  
\- Это входило в вероятный сценарий, - щурится тот насмешливо.  
\- Но не пригодилось же! - возмущенно шипит Гокудера, силясь оттолкнуть его.  
\- Любое знание может пригодиться, - Хибари смотрит на него, как на идиота, а потом коротко улыбается. - Например, знание того, что у тебя на меня стоит. И у меня на тебя – тоже.  
Гокудера сдавленно стонет, думая о том, что желание натворить в молодости ошибок – одна из самых ужасных вещей в жизни. И самых приятных.


End file.
